


The Great Landry

by honey_wheeler



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what’re you readin’ to me next?” Tim’s sitting on the top of the desk in front of Landry, one dirty sneaker on the seat. It’s weird that Tim talks to him now. And in public, no less, with witnesses and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Landry

“So what’re you readin’ to me next?” Tim’s sitting on the top of the desk in front of Landry, one dirty sneaker on the seat. It’s weird that Tim talks to him now. And in public, no less, with witnesses and everything.

“What am _I_ reading to _you_?” Landry asks incredulously. “Laziness does not equal illiteracy. This time _you_ get to read for yourself, my friend.”

Riggins just smiles and rubs his chin. “But it’s so much nicer when you do it. Your voice is so melodious.”

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Landry mutters, ducking his head, and Tim’s grin widens.

“That’s why you like me.”

“Since when do you think I like you any?” Landry shoots back.

“Since always,” Tim shrugs. “I can tell these things. Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes.”

It’s a struggle for Landry not to give in and laugh, but he’s pretty sure that if you give Tim Riggins an inch, he’ll take way more than a mile.


End file.
